Heart of the Twins
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Based on Jay Naylor's webcomic, Better Days. Many years have passed. And the two siblings were living happily with their family. But then, they were starting to remember something in the past. Just what is their true destiny? WARNING: Incest, FiskLucy
1. Fisk

Hello, Misc. Comic fans! The name is Anomynous Nin! And this is the first time that I write a fanfic in the Misc. Comic for a simple reason. No, make that a huge and powerful reason... Better Days.

That's right. I read Better Days yesterday and finished it in the same day. And all I could say is... awesome. Pure awesomeness. That webcomic expressed the love and drama within, which probably really happened in real life. The author of the story gave us an advice of love, and the consequences of trying to cheat love. He was trying to get us to understand what it feels like, to love someone and to betray the one we thought we loved. That was a story about the everyday life of every human being... Except, of course, everyone are animals. Heh heh...

Anyways, I'm making a story based on the webcomic. A three chapter fic, if you wanna call it that way. Anyways, as I was saying, I'm writing a fic based on the comic. It's all about Fisk and Lucy, and their thoughts about each other. Everything changed so quickly and they already got someone to love with. It was like the relationship with each other was nothing but a comfort situation, which was in the past. Well... To be honest, when I read Chapter 10 of the comic, I feel really emotional. Fisk cared about Lucy very much and did everything he could to make her happy. And she started to develop feelings for him, even though they're twins. And then... that happened.

Throughout the story, all towards the end, Fisk and Lucy didn't get together. They both got someone to love with and live a normal life. And... Well... Sure, they are tyring to be legal, but I got a feeling that they should be together. Chapter 10 opened up to me. It's like... Um... Ok, maybe I talk too much.

Anyways, here's the one-shot story. Watch out for grammars and stuff... I'm not really sure how to write "grammar" good... And also, watch out for the incest. Don't like it, don't read it. For your own sake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Better Days. Jay Naylor does.

**Chapter 1:**

**Fisk**

This planet... The planet that we are living right now... is the Planet Blue of the Solar System, called... Earth. This is where the first lifeforms were created, and where life on the planet was made. It is possibly the only planet who still lives. Many years have passed, as many events happened for thousands of years. Antiquity, Modern Age, Renaissance, everything. It is supposed to be a planet at peace. However, peace doesn't always happen everytime. They were the times of war happening in a country, a continent, and even between nations. That was where World War was created. A war to ensure the peace for their nation and to ensure the domination of one's country. If this keeps up... no one will be at peace.

But it's not only about war. It is about love as well. Love is found in one's true desire to obtain the love of another. They believed that when they truly found love, they will live in happiness forever. However, it isn't that simple. Hidden behind love... is betrayal. The other face of love is something of a greed A greed for pleasure. A greed to obtain their own happiness. A greed that shatters the heart of the oblivious ones. In order to find true love, they must find their true path to ever lasting destiny. They make sure that they will make no mistakes in their mission, not even the simplest of mistakes. Love is not something to earn that easily, but something that can be obtain through challenges.

Only a few people have experienced what it feels to be betrayed of love, to lost a special someone and to understand the world that we are living in. And two of those people were young, but greatly developped to understand those facts. A pair of twins from the family called Black. Two twins who went through a lot of the world's greatest challenge yet.

Their names are Fisk Black and Lucy Black.

It all started a few years after the war in Vietnam. Their father died trying to fend off against the vietnamese. And they lived in a normal life at a young age, before they began to discover the Earth's true drama. Fisk was an average boy who paid no attention and interest in class. He was sort of a wild boy, but a little more calmer. He wasn't afraid of anything, not even certain death. But the only thing that he was afraid of... was the death of those who he grew close to. At a young age, when his sister, Lucy, was in a verge to die, he blamed himself for not being careful with her and for failing to protect her. He wished that he was the one who should die instead. At teen age, when his grandfather died, he was starting to understand the consequences in the war against Vietnam, which made his father die for one reason... Peace. To understand what his father really died for, he decided to join the army in search of his father's real reason to fight.

Lucy was nothing more than a young girl with a lovable personality and trying to develop herself in hopes to find someone who loves her and for her to love with. Unlike Fisk, her discovery was love and its hidden face. She was trapped on decisions on who she truly wanted to be and who she truly didn't want. A conflict in love happened to her in a certain and most devastating occasion. However, she wasn't the only victim around here. She disliked the fact that someone wants to be with someone else just for lust, for fun and for something far worse than that. Betrayal, lost, confusion, she succumbed to those facts that made her feel like a wreck. However, she overcame them and started to search for her own way to find love. And she found one in the most unexpected place.

Fisk has Elizabeth to love with, whom he had dated when he was young, and whom Lucy set him up for the time being. He developped feelings for her after the first date. But when she learned that they were set up on that very date, she was crushed. He didn't want her to be sad about that very fact that made him have feelings for her, and he tried to consult her about it. However, she decided that they should be only friends with each other and nothing more. However, she still hold feelings for him even after that. Her mind never forget about Fisk. But her decisions were stuck between the decisions of her family and her way of life. She was trapped in a battle of who makes the decisions. Her family... or herself. She had chosen herself and she lived a happy life with the one who she truly loved... Fisk.

Also, Lucy has Tommy to love with as well. Their encounter was at random. She asked him for a certain felatio, and he did. But that resulted in the anger of Tommy's girlfriend, Rachel, who she slept with numerous boys for her own joy. Tommy despised the fact that she had sex with a lot of them, leaving him out of the way. He decided to leave her, knowing fully well that it would cause a breakdown to his family. No matter how much Rachel begged for him to stay with her, he didn't let any of her pity get in his way. And so, his only choice was to go with someone who truly understood him and his feelings... Lucy.

The two twins found someone to truly love with and lived a normal and peaceful life. Their relationship were greater than the few last relationships they had.

However, there was one relationship that they haven't thought about, and which was forgotten the very time that Fisk left to join the army and Lucy trying to find love... Their love for each other.

It all started in a certain night, at teen age. Lucy was asked out by the most popular and hot guy in school name Ted. She thought that she would be happy with him and lived a normal and peaceful life. However, she later discovered that he only went out with her just so he could get a close-on with her mother, Sheila Black. And after that he was yelled out by her, he thought of Lucy of nothing, but a mindless and ugly girl. Her heart shattered like glass shattering on the ground. And she spent all day crying her eyes out. Fisk didn't want to see her sad like that. And he decided to do anything for her, anything even in the most ridiculous and embarrassing way. They went to the mall, which Lucy chose to go with him. And after that, something unexpected happened.

Lucy kissed her own twin brother. Right on the lips.

That night, she was still thinking about what she had unexpectedly did, and got confused of that fact. She didn't know what to do next after that. But then, she decided to go to his room to speak about things.

That night, that very night... The two twins had sex with each other.

Lucy learned from Fisk the reason why they started doing that. He cared for his sister too much. When she was starting to die a few years ago, he just couldn't stand it at all. He didn't want to lose her, like he lost their father. And he couldn't even stand seeing her heart crushed because of that very boy. He cared for her for a long time...

But now that they are happily married with their love ones, do they even remember their relationship, which disappeared from their minds from the way that they have chosen?

It is truly a story of love and drama...

----------

".... ake.... ey... ke up..." During the black and white furred cat's slumber, he heard a faint voice coming through his ear, but still a little faint to hear it clearly. He was having a small and comfortable sleep in his time. But could he help himself waking up now? "Hey, wake up!" He clearly heard that and opened his eyes quickly. He was fully awake after hearing that. He looked around him and saw that he was still in a private airplane that flew straight towards a certain destination... His home. As he was still sitting on his seat, he looked at someone next to him. A beige fox with shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. He seemed to be another agent who worked in the same company as him. The fox chuckled. "Well, someone is having less sleep last night. You've been asleep ever since we started going off. Something the matter?"

It was true what he said. Fisk worked a little too hard that night and he was having a little trouble waking up in the morning. Although, it was quite normal to him, since the work that he was investigating went through almost all night. He shook his head lightly, his gaze never left the fox. "No, it's nothing. Just working a little hard last night."

"Ah, right. Gotcha. Well, be careful, if you don't want to sleep in the middle of an important investigation, alright?"

Fisk only nodded lightly. "Understood."

"Right. Well, at least we're almost at home. Can't wait for a two week vacation from work! All that work back there is killing me! It's nice to finally have a relaxing vacation at home..." said the beige fox, who leaned back onto his seat and placed his arms behind his head in a relaxing matter. "Maybe I should get a girl. A girl that I can get married with and have as much kids as possible. It's been so many years since I haven't hooked up with someone since Darry." He looked at Fisk to ask him a question. "What about you? Got a girl the you have the hots on?"

Fisk crept out a small smile on his lips, remembering his loving family back home. "Yeah... A beautiful woman... And we shared three children together..."

"Ah, lucky you! Good thing you got a girl and children earlier than I'm going to do. Yeah, it's nice to spend your vacation with the family you loved. It was the only time left to take care of your wife and kids. Work isn't the only thing that you have to do. But you know that, don't you?" The fox began to set his eyes out at the window, enjoying the view of the numerous clouds moving in response of the plane's flight. "By the way, do you have any family back home? Like... a mother and father?"

Fisk looked at the fox with his eyes in curiosity of why he asked that. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, no reason. I was planning on visiting my folks for a few days, before I go all out around the town. I wanna hear what the news is in there. Not only that, but they were worried for my safety. So it's better if I go see them and tell them that I'm ok."

"I see..." He understood what he was trying to say. True, there was another family back there who are enjoying life as there is. "In that case, I do have a family who are enjoying life just as I do, back home. A mother who lived happily with a man who I can trust her to be with..."

"Let me guess... Her name is Sheila Black? I read all about her in her profile, a few years ago. She's an interesting woman, alright."

Fisk only nodded. "Yes... And I have a twin sister who is happily married with a good friend."

"She lives in the same town as you?"

"A little further away, just in the next town."

"Ah, right. Well, at least they're living in peace. I can't even imagine any of them living in despair."

"Does your family lived in despair?"

"Sometimes, when I was away for work. They were worried that something might happen to me. I already told them that everything will be just fine, and that I won't get hurt badly or killed in any other way. Well, you know how my parents are... They cared too much about my safety. Can't blame them for that. Heh heh..."

"Care..." whispered Fisk. Care... That word that expresses one's love for his family. That word expresses one's desire to protect their special people. When he heard of that word, he couldn't help, but feel like he remembered something in the past. But it was so vague, that he couldn't unmask it with any common sense or even complicated ones.

"I have a brother and a sister too. My bro is 16 years old, and he was planning on becoming a journalist. I'm not sure about his future job. I think he would great on doing the weather report. He can tell the weather very well. And it was predicted at the very same way he talked about. And my sister is 18 years old. She has a hot boyfriend who she can have sex with every single night, when he comes to visit her. Well, you know what it's like, when girls are ready to do anything at that age. But I just hope she doesn't turn into a big slut. I actually have a nightmare about that once." The fox chuckled at the thought of the nightmare he had, when his sister became someone that he didn't want her to become. "Well, as long as these two are doing ok, I'm doing fine as well. I just love those two very much!"

"... Love..." Once again, Fisk whispered one word that remind him something from the past. It was vague, just like before, but there were little details that were shown this time. But it was still too vague to know what it was. For some reason, Fisk was having a thought of why that vague memory came to him, when he heard certain words like "care" and "love".

The fox noticed the black cat's thought of things, as he began to ask him something. "Hey, everything alright?"

Fisk snapped out of that thought and looked back at the fox, shaking his head lightly. "No, it's nothing... Just something that I remember..." He was half-right about it. He did remember something, but he didn't know what it was.

"Oh well." The fox shrugged. "I hope that memory makes you a happy. Everyone deserves a happy memory, even when it's someone as bad as a killer." He went his gaze back towards the window, to continue watching the clouds. But now, he could only see a city just large enough to fit a window, as it closed in closer after a few minutes. "Yo, we're almost here." he alerted Fisk.

The black cat nodded and continued to wait here, until the plane made a landing on the ground and fully stopped right in its tracks. The door opened and a stair escalator was moving towards it, trying to form a path for the passenger between there and the solid floor. Fisk and the fox, as well as the few passengers of the private plane, went to the door and descended down from the stair escalator to the ground. The fox stretched his arms up high to try and feel better with a little stretch. "Ahh... Finally back home... Can't wait for what's in store for me. In fact, maybe I'll start trying to score as many girls as I can! Hah hah! Nah, I'm just kidding."

Fisk took a quick look at the fox, before he began to walk forward, to head out to his usual destination... Home. "I can understand your enthusiasm."

As soon as he walked away from the plane, the fox quickly followed him just in time for one more question. "Hey, wait! I didn't catch your name yet. Who are you?"

"... Fisk."

"Ah, Fisk Black! Well, sorry for asking you that. They never told me of your first name. I'm Leo Daverra. But I would like to call myself Leo Da Vinci!"

Fisk shot a curious look at the fox, named Leo. "... Like the artist from the Renaissance period? Why?"

"Oh, you know. Most of the time, when I'm taking a short break from work, I draw stuff. A lot of stuff. And when I showed those drawings to many companions, they were astonished. they even told me that I'm at a level of an expert artist. Well, yeah, I did get a perfect grade in Art class back in highschool..."

Fisk simply nodded once more. "I see... You can show me some of your arts some other time."

Leo grinned. "Yeah. I won't let you down. My art will bring any loving emotion to any who looked at it that way!" he said, as he hit his chest full on with his fist, as a sign that he was confident with everything he went through. He was a man of his artistic talents. "Anyway, I better go. I need to help out my sis with some stuff, so that she'll be ready when she gets married with his boyfriend. I'm not much of a marriage expert, but the least I can do was to help her out in any way I can."

Fisk could feel the love Leo felt for his sister. He cared so much for her that he would do anything for her. But... When Fisk thought about it... He thought that it felt familiar... Like...

_"... Fisk... Fisk..." _Suddenly, he heard a voice somewhere inside of his head that almost made him jump of surprise. What was it? Another memory? This time, it was only in a voice, and not in image. _"... Don't stop... Fisk... Don't stop..." _From the thought of that, he could tell that the voice was somewhat having sex... with him. When he thought about that voice, he thought that it might have been Elizabeth. But she didn't sound anywhere like that. Maybe Beth? No, not her too... It was someone else that he couldn't possibly remember having sex with...

"Hey, Fisk! What's up?" The black cat once again snapped out of the memory and looked at Leo, who seemed to be a little worried about him. "What's wrong? You spaced out a few seconds ago.

"Oh. Um..." Fisk raised his hand up and used his palm to rub his temples. That memory was starting to bug him a little more than before. He even made Leo worried. "I'm sorry... It's just that... I still keep remembering something that I don't... even know what it is..."

"You're having some kind of a flashback? What's it like?"

"I'm not sure... Everything was so vague... And this time, I heard a voice of someone, moaning my name and plead that I don't stop..."

"Waaaaiiit a minute! Are you sure it's not you having sex with your wife or something? Because it is pretty obvious that you two have, like, I don't know... sex three times and made three children."

"No... My wife didn't sound anywhere like that... Not even my last girlfriend... It was someone else..."

"... Are you sure that it's not Nikki? I mean, don't get me wrong. I didn't spy on you or anything like that. I read some reports in your profile, and Nikki's, that you two had sex at the age of..." Leo would like to continue on, but he thought that maybe it was a little too much information of such things. "... Maybe I shouldn't explain it. It's... confidential in your part, right?"

"Right..." Fisk nodded again. "But... It's not even Nikki... I mean, she did sound like that at that age... But it was nowhere near that voice... There was someone else that I had sex with that I don't really remember... It's been such a long time..."

"Well... Whatever it is, I hope that you'll remember it soon enough. I mean, I can understand that it's starting to get really annoying to remember things unexpectedly that it would give us a little headache, but if it's something that you gotta know, try to remember harder. Otherwise, it'll be hard to remember things if it gets in your way so many times..."

"Yeah... You're right..."

"Well, then, good luck in your part. I gotta go and see my folks. They're dying to see me alive and well." said Leo, as he gave Fisk a refreshing smile that even an angel could make. "See ya!" He waved good bye to him, as he ran towards one direction, while calling taxi for a ride.

"... Remember... the past..." Fisk whispered. If it was something that he has to know, if it was something that his mind wanted him to remember... Then he had to try harder in order to remember what his memories were trying to tell him. It felt like... His memories were giving him something that he had to do, to settle things over with. But what was it, anyway? What were his memories trying to make him do? He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't think harder even if he wanted to. But it would lead him nowhere, until time passed. And so, he decided to grab his stuff and call in the taxi, to go and see his loving family once more...

----------

The taxi stopped in front of the house of the Black residence. The door to the rear of the taxi opened and Fisk came out of their. Just by seeing his house again made him feel happy. He was going to see Elizabeth and their loving children again, for two weeks. After he got his baggages out of the trunk, he thanked the driver before he set off to find more people calling for a cab. Fisk walked towards the front door of the house, trying to surprise his loving woman with his return. But, suddenly, the door opened without him being near it or even try to make it open. From behind the door, there was a young, gray mice with long, blond hair, who ran outside of the house and gave Fisk a warm and loving hug, which made them spin themselves around and around a few more times. He dropped the baggages so he could fully gave her a hug and a short spin "Fisk! You're home!"

"Hey, Elizabeth." he said, smiling as he continued to spin themselves around in a loving hug, before he stopped the spin and made sure that her feet touch the ground.

"It's so great to see you again, Fisk! How's everything over there?"

"It's been fine. Nothing too dangerous and all that. How about you? And how are the kids?"

Elizabeth gave him a loving smile that he always loved very much about her. It made him feel special around her, when she did that. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Still stuck with a lot of work at school, but I have enough free time to spend with you around. And the kids are just fine. Both Abigail and Thomas are fast asleep in their room, while Janie is still at school. It should be over soon, so I'll have to go and pick her up."

"I see. Then all is well with everything." He was happy that everything went pretty well in both his and Elizabeth's case. But since Thomas and Abigail were asleep, and that Janis was at school, that may be the time to try and arouse her with his sexual behavior. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, which she responded with a return one. He then went his kiss lower so he could kiss her neck. And he continued to do so just so he could hear his woman giggle and moan in pleasure.

"Teehee! Fisk, stop that...! I still need to go and pick... up Janie...!" she said, trying to resist the small pleasure that Fisk was giving her on her neck. He didn't stop, however, as he continued to kiss her neck, before he decided to go for it a little more. She couldn't help, but let out a few small moans in response, trying to find a way to make Fisk stop trying to distract her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him a little away from her, just about two inches away. "We can do that later tonight... Right now, we still need to take care of our children until the night comes..."

Fisk smirked a little and nodded, understanding very well the situation and could wait for it until the night comes. His number one top priority, aside from having sex with Elizabeth, was to take care of his children really well, just like all the other weeks-off that he received. "Don't try to make me wait for a long time. I am starting to crave for you..." he said with a loving and seducing smile.

She smiled back, with the same kind of smile that he made. "I won't try and keep you waiting... All we gotta do is to take care of our kids... And when that is done for the day..." She couldn't say the rest of the sentence, as she knew that Fisk knew what she was talking about. She let out a small giggle and gave him a peck on the cheek. "... Well, I gotta get going and pick Janie up in time. I'll be back in a few. You can go and get your stuff out in the bedroom. Just don't wake up our babies, ok?"

He smiled quite fondly. "Don't worry. They won't even hear a simple noise when I get in."

"Well, as long as everything is a-ok." She gave one more smile to him, before she turned around towards the car and march right towards it. But as she opened the door to the driver seat, she remembered one thing and looked back at him. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Fisk. Lucy and Tommy called, asking if they could go for a visit this week-end. What do you think about that, Fisk?"

"That's ok. They're always welcome in our home. After all, Lucy is my sister and Tommy is a very good friend. Why would I think of not letting them visit us?"

"Well, I can think of one thing. You were trying to get Janie to stay at your mom's house so you can have the entire week-end full of sex with me." she answered with a sly smile.

This time, Fisk was frowning a little, when she answered that. "That... was only because I feel the need to..."

"Yeah, like every other day." she answered once more, giggling a little. "Anyway, gotta go now! Be back in a few minutes!" And so, Elizabeth went inside of the car and started the engine, before the car backed up to the road and went off towards the direction of the school.

Fisk was left standing here, smiling. Elizabeth sure knew how to make a guy feel like a play toy. And that was one of the million reasons of how he loved about her. _'Heh...' _he thought. _'... Even though that I won't be able to stay for a long time... It sure is nice to see my family again. I have a wonderful woman, three loving children, a lot of great friends, a great mother and sister and... It's too bad that it would only last two weeks. But that's how I chose my way. I started off as a soldier of war, then I became an agent, taking my father's job... I think everything went pretty well...' _As he thought about it, he picked up his baggages and walked towards inside. _'But I wonder... I don't know how well the others are... I hope everything went ok with Beth and Aron... And I hope Tom and Lucy still lived well and-' _However, suddenly, his thoughts were cut short, as a flash went into his mind. He dropped his baggages again and clutched his head with one of his hand. He groaned a little in pain, as his memory started to appear again. "What...? A... again...?" he said, before he could fully see what his memories were trying to show him again.

_"Fisk... Oh Fisk...!" _It was that voice again. The voice from the last flash of memory. He still wondered about that voice... Who was it? _"I didn't know... you were that good... Fisk...!"_

_"Neither have I about you..." _He heard another voice, different than the other one. Even though the voice sounded different, he could tell that it was his voice, for cetain reasons. _"I'll make you feel happy once more... L.... y...." _What? L... y...? It sounded like the past Fisk said her name. But it was so faint that the current Fisk couldn't hear it. Why? Were his memories trying to play games with him?

Then, right after the voice, he was starting to see an image of some sort. It was starting to get a little clearer than last time. The image in front of him showed in two people moving a little roughly. He could tell that it was a scene of sex, that he did it with someone that he couldn't remember. The position they were in is somewhat a missionary position. He could tell that the someone who was moving his hips back and forth was him. Even through many small fogs trying to distract him, he was starting to remembered that scene. But it was still incomplete...

Then, with a quick flash, Fisk returned to the real world, still clutching his head with his hand. He looked around himself to make sure that he was really back in the real world. He sighed of relief. But the memories are still bothering him. What was that? He did have sex with someone, but who was it? Who? If that keeps up, he won't be able to calm down until he remembered perfectly about what it was about.

Still... The memories were starting to haunt him... taunting him to remember... L... y...? Who that might be?

----------

Inside of the house, after that Fisk finished getting his stuff out of the baggages, he laid himself down on the bed on his back. The memories still bothered him a lot. Why did he have so many of them? What were they trying to tell him? Was there something that he had to do in order to end the flash of memories? But still... Who did he had sex with? And why did it happen to many times? Even if he did discover who it was, what good was it to know? _'... Why...?' _he thought. _'Those recurring memories... Are they trying to haunt me or something...? Why do they want me to know who that I had sex with...? There's something bothering me about those memories... What is it that they are telling me...?' _He groaned a little. He turned his head a little to the left in order to adjust the comfort of his head. When he did, his eyes were looking towards four pictures, which were standing on the small table to his left.

When he saw those pictures, he remembered the memories of the past. On one of those pictures, it showed a certain group that he remembered very well. It was the time when he was in the army. He was wearing the usual soldier outfit, along with the bunch of the other men, along with Ryan Tobs, his most tursted companion and friend. The war was a tough battle for him. But it took a lot of skill and strategy to survive, barely. Ryan got hit by enemy fire and, after the battle, he wasn't able to move his legs at all. Fisk also remembered the time where he and Ryan argued with each other... there was something that had to be done for Ryan.

The other photo showed him and his cousin, Persia, with her new boyfriend who had just turned bisexual in that time. He remembered the time where he was an agent. Few years ago, he discovered something odd about Persia's disappearance. So, he had to cut his vacation short in hopes of finding her and finding the one responsible for her disappearance. Thanks to a fellow friend of Persia, who was trapped in guilt of being responsible of her disappearance, he knew that she was kidnapped and taken as a sex slave for a group of men. After he rescued her, he brung her to his other home, where she met the boy who was gay, before he slowly turned bisexual.

The third one showed him and Elizabeth, both wearing their wedding outfit at the time when they were married. He remembered that when he was young, he thought of her as nothing more than a nerd to him. However, Lucy was trying to blackmail him if he didn't go on a date with her, and so he did. But slowly, he started have feelings for her and loved her company. But it didn't last too long when Elizabeth discovered that he was set up to go on a date with her. When everything is settle with the two of them, he couldn't help, but feel sad that they won't be nothing more than friends. However, things changed now. And Elizabeth went back to him to rebuild their relationship.

Last, but not least, was a photo of the family, when he was young. He, Lucy and their mother, Sheila, were smiling at the camera. When he remembered the time when he was a child... Everything went so fast... It seemed like everything all started when he was a kid. That was when he learned of the cruelty hidden amongst the world and everything. It was the time when everything he knew... Everything he understood... lied in his childhood, and how he developped himself. And he also remembered the time when Lucy was dying, he felt really guilty of causing it to her. And when she was crying because of that bastard Ted, he tried his best to comfort her with everything he could...

Lucy... Lucy... Why did it feel familiar from inside the heart? Lucy is his sister. He cared for her through everything...

... Cared... Cared...? He was starting to remember something. He cared for Lucy. And he also loved her...

... Loved...? Those three words... Lucy... Cared... and Loved... They all seemed to connect somewhat. But how...?

Then, another flash went into his hand, as the familiar pain errupted in his head. With one hand, he clutched his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying to make the pain go away. "No...! Not again...!" He knew that a memory is coming into his vision, when that happened. But what was it going to show now?

_"... Don't stop, Fisk...! It feels so good...!" _There it was. The girl's voice. The very same girl that echoed into his mind ever since back in the airplane. It was so frustrating. Who was it, already?

_"Lu..." _... Lu? Not L... y...? It felt like the name was starting to get cleared. But why? _"I'll make you forget about that sadness... I want you to know that I love you too much to see you heartbroken..."_

_"Fisk... Why...? Why do you care about me so much, Fisk...?" _Just as she said that, an image came into his view. It was the same image than last time, but with a little less fog. He could see himself thrusting his hips onto the girl whom he had sex with. He could see that they were still young, around the age of 14 or so. When he looked at the shadowy figured, something made his mind click. He was starting to remember her...

_"Because... You're my sister..." _The name slowly came into mind, but still too vague to read. _"I hate seeing you like that..." _The name is slowly getting clearer and clearer... _"And I want to express myself that I care about you..." _Getting clearer... _"... That I love you..." _Clearer and clearer... _"I will always protect you... Always... L..."_

"LUCY!!!" He remembered now. The one girl who he had sex with at the age of 14... The one girl he cared about and loved with... was the girl who he always protect... Lucy... "... So... Lucy was... the girl that I..." He didn't know how to feel. Would he feel happy? Or would he feel guilty? He didn't know what...

But, when his consciousness returned to him, he could see that something was different. He wasn't in his bedroom, but in a pure white room. A room that he had never went before. He quickly stood up from the ground and looked around himself. There was no door or anything at all. Just a room, with no entrance or exit. "... Where... am I...?"

"... You're inside of your mind." Suddenly, he heard someone's voice. It sounded like a teenage's voice. When he was starting to look around for someone, he found one particular person standing in the same room as him... But he seemed familiar... Too familiar... As if...

"... Who... are you...?"

Upon his eyes, he saw the younger version of himself, 14 years old. He wore a white shirt and a pair of pants with the same color. He seemed straight up and a little perfect. But that was what made him feel uneasy in the first place. "I am you... Or at least, I'm your memory."

"My... memory...?"

"That's right. I'm the one who sent you the flashbacks of the missing memory locked deep within your heart. It all started when you were in the army. You slowly forget about your time with your sister, and how it all happened."

"If... If that was you... Then what are you trying to tell me...? What is this all about?!"

"I'm trying to warn you about your future."

"My future...?"

"Yes. Your future might be in vain. If you don't settle the score with everything that you ever locked out..."

"... What are you saying? What's this about my future?!"

"... If you don't get it done soon... Your future might be very well lost..."

"What?!"

"Fisk... Go and confront your sister. If you want to keep your future... Then you must settle everything with her. You two are destined to end it all... You two are destined to fix everything... If you won't... You and your sister might meet a terrible fate..."

"... Are you saying that... I have to..." Fisk wasn't able to finish his sentence, when he saw that his younger version was slowly starting to fade away, as if he was a mirage or something. "Hey, wait! What do I have to do?!"

"... Trust your heart... It tells you what to do..."

"Wait! I still don't understand what I should do about it!"

"... Trust it... with your very heart..."

"WAIT!!!" But it was too late. His younger self disappeared from his view. And suddenly, a flash of light shined into his eyes, almost blinding him in the process... Then, he started to have another memory...

_Flashback_

_The young Fisk was laying down on the bed, looking out of the window to the moon that shined brightly deep into his eyes. Since he was a full grown teenager, he was topless at that time. As he continued to watch the moon, the door slowly opened. He looked out to see his twin sister, Lucy, with her white shirt and pink panties. She seemed to be worried about something. But he could tell very well what was on her mind. So, he moved in for some space for her to tuck in. She climbed on his bed and descended down, looking at him with worried eyes._

_"... I was lonely..." she said._

_"... You don't have to be..."_

_End flashback_

Fisk sat up from the bed off of his back. He looked around himself with quick glances. He could see that he was back in the bedroom again. Sighing, he threw himself back down on the bed. "What... happened...?" he said, still confused of what happened back there. Then, he remembered something. When his younger version told him that his future might be at risk... Could he be right? Was the missing memory trying to alert him to settle things quickly before it was too late? What was it about? What was everything all about? He couldn't wait for any more questions. He had one priority in mind.

"... I gotta see Lucy." he said, as he got off of the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

He ran towards the front door and, as he stopped right in front of it, he quickly opened the door in no time. There, his eyes met his wife's. And his daughter's. "Fisk?" said Elizabeth, confused of what happened.

"Daddy?" said the young Janie, with her white childish dress.

"Fisk, what's wrong? You look like you're in a hurry or something."

Fisk sighed a little. He was feeling a little agitated, but he had to do something and go see Lucy. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry... But there's something that I gotta do. Let me take the car."

"... Ok." Elizabeth simply said, as she lifted up the car keys to him. "But one more thing... Lucy called on my cellphone. She told me that you should go and meet her somewhere at the top of the hill, where you two usually went when you have something to talk about, when you were young."

"She did? Is there something... she wanted to talk about?"

"I think so... You should get going as fast you can."

"Right. Thanks, Elizabeth." Fisk said, as he took the car keys from her hand to his and walked towards the car.

But before he could get going, Elizabeth turned towards him and shouted out to him. "Hey! Fisk!" The black cat turned his attention towards his wife, waiting for her to say something. "... Right now... She needs you the most..." she said, smiling widely at him. Fisk smiled back, as he got inside of the car and started the engine, before he went down the road and head for the destination that he received from Lucy herself.

"... Mommy?" asked the young Janie to her mother, whom she turned to face her. "Where is daddy going...?"

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. There was a time where things have to be settled for the good of the people. She would tell her about it, but she wouldn't understand. So the best way was to make it short...

"Well, Janie... Daddy has some unfinished business to tke care of, with Aunt Lucy... He'll be back eventually... After everything is all settled with the two of them..."

----------

In the road, Fisk was driving down the familiar rpad to the certain place where he and Lucy always went when they were young. It was their special spot that they could talk about things. If Lucy wanted him to meet her there, then she might have the same thought about him. And so, he had one objective to accomplish...

"Lucy... I need to see you..."

----------

There are times when we forget about our childhood, at an adult age

But when we discovered our precious things from childhood, we slowly remember them

Even the faintest memory can be remembered by a single key

And once the memory is remembered...

... the light shall shine the way.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Lucy

Hey, dudes. What's up? It's me again. Anomynous Nin. Well, I didn't get too much reviews, but well... I guess I didn't expect too much on having more reviews, since almost no one in here are familiar with Better Days... Or maybe it's because I sucked at grammars and stuff... Well, anyways, here comes the second chapter.

By the way, if you guys are familiar with NaylorFan90, with his original characters and stuff, I decided to add one of his characters in this chapter, just as he said that he'll use my character, Leo Daverra, for his story. Not sure if that guy will be pretty important, but I'll make sure that he'll be reliable throughout the chapter. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Better Days. And I do not own one of NaylorFan90's character.

**Chapter 2:**

**Lucy**

The Sun had begun to rise up to the sky, waking up from its deep slumber of the night and early morning. As the Sun shined upon the cold earth, to warm it up to its normal state, its ray of light shined through the window of the bedroom, where two adult animals slept in each other's arms through the cold night. Those two were known with the last name, Erikson.

The ray of light whined onto the eyes of the sleeping black and white furred cat, with her long, silver hair resting on the bed freely. The female cat slowly woke up from the shine of the light radiating onto her closed eyes, which were slowly opened the moment she is awoke from her sleep. She found herself laying on the bed, with the arms of her beloved husband around her, which she had done the same with him. Just as with any happily married couples, they were naked, with the covers over their bodies to protect them from the cold. When she looked up to look at his face, she could see that her beloved white-furred bunny was fully awake, smiling deeply to his beautiful wife. The black cat smiled. "Good morning, dear..."

"Good morning, sweetheart..." said the white bunny, who was known to everyone as Tommy Erikson. "Did you have a wonderful dream?"

Lucy Black, now known as Lucy Erikson, giggled a little, before giving her husband a sweet smile that could almost melt his heart with love. "As usual... of you, of course..."

"Oh, how sweet of you... It makes me want to kiss you even more..." said Tommy, as he laid a kiss on her lips, which she happily sent it back with her love. As the two of them pulled away from the small kiss, Tommy looked behind him and took a small look at the clock. 8 o'clock. Just the right time to start off the day. "Well, I think it's time to get going and start another day as a family together..." he said, as he got off of the bed, sliding off of the covers and of his beloved's arms.

Since the two of them were naked, Lucy could see his well toned ass from behind, smirking seductively at first glance. "Meow..." she purred.

The bunny noticed her purr and her sight, as he turned his head behind him and smiled widely. "You like looking at them, huh?"

Lucy took that as a chance to show her husband her playful and seductive side one more time, as she slid off from the covers and off of the bed, before she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his visible torso, as she pressed her body and her firm breasts against his back. "I love everything about you, sweety... Want me to prove it to you one more time?"

He chuckled. As he would love to have some fun with his woman again, he did not find the time for them to do it again, as it was a bright morning and they still have a child to take care of on that free day. "Maybe some other time... Leo might go kicking and screaming if we wait for him for too long..."

Lucy pouted cutely, before showing him her smile again, understanding what it needed to be done for the time being. "Sure. Well, let's get dressed up."

"Yeah. Let's." The white bunny slowly slid away from the tender arms of his beloved and walked towards the coat rack, as he grabbed his black and fluffy robe and placed it on him. "You know... I've been thinking... It's been so many years since something unexpected happened to us, along with everyone else..."

"Yeah..." Lucy let her smile grew wider than ever. She still remembered the past days that she had lived through. She had great friends, great family, and a great boyfriend to love with. And it was at that moment that got her to lived happily with her true love, as they are married together.

"So many peaceful days went by so fast... At first, when I was with Rachel, I believed that I'll end up as an unhappy guy with no love from his girlfriend... But then, you came in and changed my fate. You helped me went through all of that... And now, here we are. Happily married with a child to take care of... We absolutely care for our Leo so much, with all of our hearts..."

"... Care..." She smiled. Care... It was the very reason why she still existed today. She care for her friends and hated to see them in pain. Care was the key to open up her emotions freely. She cared for her beloved friends, she cared for her sweet Tommy and their son, Leo, and she cared the rest of her family. That included her mother, Sheila, and her twin brother, Fisk.

However, when she thought about it, suddenly, her mind clinked in her head, causing her to see things in her eyes. It seemed to be a thought surrounded by countless of unseen fog. She was a little confused about why she saw it, but she took no importance of that.

"Well, then..." She snapped out of the thought easily to look at her husband once more, seeing his handsome smile. "Time to make breakfast for all of us. Would you like to help me out with some?"

"Sure. Anything for you, my love." She said, smiling at her beloved.

Once the morning started for her, the thought of the sudden memory disappeared from her mind...

----------

As the morning was still young, Lucy was found sitting on a chair on the table, with a pink robe wrapping around her body, a newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee in another hand. She giggled softly when she read one news. A mild man attempting to do a wall jump between two, close walls, which he was able to do so, until one last jump failed and he fell to the ground, but completely safe. And what did he land on? A bunch of dead fishes... Smelled really bad as well.

As she continued to read the news, she felt a slight tug on her robe. Looking down, she found her 7 yeard old son tugging on her robe, with his cute face and gentle smile. He was wearing only in his pyjamas, since he woke up seconds ago. "Good morning, mom." said Leo, smiling at his mother.

She smiled back and laid the newspaper and the cup down on the table, so that she could pick up her son in her arms. "Good morning, Leo. Oof... You seemed to be a little heavier than I remember..." That gave her son quite a giggle. A giggle that she could admire so much from him, her sweet child.

"Well, looks like the family is wide awake now, huh?" She heard the voice of Tommy coming from the kitchen. As she looked, he came out of there with three plates in hand, two of them holding in the same hand. From the looks of it, it seemed to be eggs with a couple of bacons and a pair of bread. An ordinary breakfast, as one may say. "If that's the case, let's dig in. We still have a lot of stuff to do together. Are you excited for it, Leo?"

Tommy received a childish and sweet grin from his son's face. "Yeah! I can't wait for it!" he shouted out, before letting out another childish giggle, which made his father and mother laugh along with him.

During that time, the Erikson family ate breakfast together, while sharing their thoughts and situation among their life. Tommy went pretty well with his job, which went perfectly well, since he received a raise. If that keeps up, the Erikson family may afford a new and rich house. Maybe living next to Fisk and his family. Lucy retired from her work as a reporter, ever since her son was born. Since Tommy couldn't leave his job, which was the only thing where they received money, she decided to retire from her job and to take care of her son. At school, Leo went pretty well with it. He made a lot of good friends, good grades and even got away from huge trouble, which he wouldn't dare try and get involved in it. The family were pretty peaceful with their life.

"Hey, I heard that Fisk is coming back overseas." said Tommy, as he decided to move on with a friendly subject, namely visiting their friends. "And I was thinking, maybe we should come and visit him and Elizabeth the next weekend. What do you think, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled. "I think it's great. It's been a while since I last saw Fisk and Elizabeth. And visiting them will be a great opertunity for a good reunion." she said. She looked at Leo, who was stuffing his face with some of the cutted pieces of the bacon. "Well, Leo, looks like we can go and visit Uncle Fisk and Aunt Elizabeth next week. And you can play with Janie as much as you want." She smiled.

"Oh boy!" muffled Leo, with the bacons still in his mouth.

Tommy chuckled at Leo's reaction to the news and his matters of his mouth full of food. "Hey, slow down there, son. Mind your matters." he said, still chuckling. And soon then, the rest of the family joined in the laughter, as happiness spread throughout the room. Then, the doorbell suddenly rang, alerting the family as they slowly stopped laughing. "Huh... I wonder who it is..." wondered Tommy, as he stood up from the table and walked right towards the door, before unlocking and opened it. Behind the door was someone unfamiliar to him. "Huh?"

The man behind the door was a tall cat, just a little shorter than Fisk, the way Tommy remembered. He had black fur all over him, with the exeption of the white fur at the tip of his ears and a footbal shaped fur of the same color for his left eye. He wore a black shirt, with a red, short-sleeved jacket over it, and a pair of brown pants. He smiled widely at Tommy, which made him feel a little uneasy. "Is this the Erikson residence?" asked the tall cat male.

"Um... Excuse me, but... Who are you?"

"Can I at least see someone named Lucy first?"

"Uh... I guess..." Tommy was still a little confused, but he wondered if Lucy know of him. So he decided to call out to her. "Lucy! There's someone at the door, saying that he wanted to see you!"

"Ok! Hold on for sec!" called out Lucy, as she quickly went to the front door and her eyes suddenly met with the other black cat's eyes. "Huh? Tommy, who is...?"

The black male cat suddenly had his smile grew larger than the lenght of his two eyes, as he quickly pulled Lucy into a big, bone crushing hug. "Finally! It IS you, Lucy! It's been such a long time since I last saw you! ... Well, we didn't exactly met, but still, it's great to see you again!" cried out the black cat, overjoyed to have seen her again.

Lucy was, however, feeling rather confused all of the sudden. A strange man came and hug her and told her that it was great to see her again. Although, she didn't really saw him at all, not even in her childhood. Something just got completely off with all of that. And she just had to know. "Um... I'm sorry, but... Who are you?"

The male cat pulled away from the hug and looked at her deep into her eyes, as his own were filled with joyful emotions. "We didn't exactly met, but we are cousins, you and I!"

"Huh? I have a... another cousin?"

"Well, sure! Although... It's kinda hard to explain, since you didn't know about me... So let me introduce myself!" he said, as he reached his hand out towards her. "The name is Jason Black. I'm your cousin and son of the brother of your father, who you might have heard before. We didn't exactly know of each other, since there were some problems between my father and your father. So... It's nice to meet you in person!" He was waiting for a sure answer from her, but after a while, he received none, but only got a confused and dumbfounded look from his cousin. "... Well... This is awkward." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well... I guess I should have said it precisely, but... It's a little too-" Suddenly, he couldn't finish what he was saying, as he was suddenly got tackled by his cousin, which then turned into a bone breaking hug the same way that he gave to her.

"Oh my God! I have another cousin and I finally meet him in person!" Lucy shouted out happily, as she tightened the hug onto her long, lost cousin whom she had never met until that day. "Oooh, it's so great to meet you! I never seen you before in my life, but when I do, I feel so happy to have found another member of the family!"

Jason felt like he was going to lose air in any second, if she continued to hug him with a powerful amount of force. Tommy chuckled a little, as he saw the look on Jason's face. Then, the young Leo came in to join the others, as he looked up and found someone that he didn't know and who was hugged to death by his mother. "Mom? Dad? Who is that strange man?" he asked, wondering.

When the black male cat took his sights to the young boy, he could only smile once more, slipping out of his cousin's grip and childishly pick up the boy. "Oh, so this is your son, huh? Aww! He looks so cute!" he said. "What's your name, little boy?"

"Um... Leo?"

"Aw, such a wonderful name! I'm your uncle! And you are my nephew! We will have so much fun together!" Leo was starting to feel a little nervous around Jason, but he could tell that he wasn't a bad man or anything. While he still hold Leo up in his arms, he looked at the two married couple with his smile still on his face. "I guess that must mean that the family is all together, huh?"

Lucy giggled a little and smiled at her cousin. "Yeah. Leo is our only child. And we love him so."

Tommy smiled along with his wife. "Yeah. Leo is such a great son to us..." he said. "... And by the way, if you're really Lucy's cousin, how come we never met you before? Not even Lucy knew who you are until a little later."

"Oh yeah. Well, still, it's hard to explain but, uh... Heh heh..." Jason let out a small nervous laugh. "Long ago, my father went in an argument with his brother because he married someone who isn't strong as with the other soldiers, back in the, uh... the cruel war. So, we never get to see the rest of the family for a long time. But now, this is great! I finally get to meet with my dear cousin! And maybe it'll be more than great to meet up with your brother too, Lucy!"

"Well, you'll get to see my brother next weekend, if you're planning on staying here for a while." said Lucy.

"Of course. Anything for a cousin like you!"

And so, after Jason set his nephew down back to the ground, they began to talk about a lot of stuff, like social life and their future. Jason learned a lot about the married couple, and their friends and family. He would like to talk about his own family, but... Due to personal reasons, he didn't want to. And just went ahead to the simplest of life. After a half hour of chatting and laughing, he soon thought up an idea. "Hey, do you guys planning on going somewhere?"

"Well, sure. You have something in mind, Jason?" asked the white bunny.

"Yeah! It's a little far from here, but not too long to get there. And I tell ya! It's one of the best mall around the states! You can never get tired of that!"

Lucy liked the idea of going to the mall that she never went, but was feeling excited to see what was in store for them in there. "I like the sound of that. Maybe it's time to buy some new clothes for myself. What do you think, Tom? Got anything that you wanna buy?" she asked to her husband.

Tommy gave her a warming smile, as a sign that he has something to buy from, and wanted his woman to help him out for it. "Yeah. I have. It's been a while since we went out shopping with a friend. And it's nice to have you to join us for a nice, family shopping, Jason." he said to the black male cat.

Jason chuckled, grinning at the man of the house. "Yeah. That's because of one thing, my good man. I love my family. I love them no matter what."

Lucy smiled fondly at Jason's feelings for the family. "... Love..." was the one word that escaped from her lips. That word expressed her feelings for the man who she fell in love with, for the family that she had cared for, for the friends that she had been with.

However, soon then, after saying that word, her mind was beginning to get cloudy all of the sudden. And in her eyes, she saw a vision. To her surprised and shock, it was the same vague fog that surrounded her vision and she was unable to see what was in front of her. Before, she cared a little less for that, but now, she seemed to be more concern of it. Like... There was something hidden within her memories. But what...?

"Lucy?" She heard her husband calling for her. She snapped out of the vague memory and looked up to the two males, who seemed to noticed her unease feeling. "Hey, are you alright, dear?"

"Oh! Um... Yeah, it's alright. Just a little... spaced out and all..." She let out a nervous laugh, trying to make him stop trying to worry about her over a little space out.

Tommy gently smiled, as he was feeling alright that his wife wasn't in pain or something related to it. "Well, that's alright. Because I would worry if something did happen to you. But maybe I just worried too much." he said. But Jason thought of it otherwise. When she looked spaced out, he could tell that there was something that bother her for some reason. He would try to look into it a little further, but he decided not to. He let it slide for the moment.

As Lucy looked around to see what time it is, she thought that now would be a good time to go and change and get ready to go to the mall that jason was talking about. "Well, maybe now it's a good time to get ready. Come on, Leo. Get dressed for the mall." she said to her son, as she turned around and pulled him along with her so that the two of them can change... in separate rooms.

"Ok, mom!" Leo replied gladly.

Tommy agreed to the idea to change right now, since the morning would be almost done if they weren't quick enough. "Wait here, Jason. I'll get ready to go sooner or later." he said, as he ran deep inside of the house to join his wife.

"Ok! Meet ya outside!" he said, before the bunny disappeared from his sights. As he began to wait for them to get ready, he decided to go take a look outside of the neighbourhood. Upon going outside, he could see that everything seemed peaceful from his view. Not like where he lived, since it was all about business. What kind of business did he thought? Something unrelated to the usual kind of thing. When he continued to enjoy the view, he could see several things, such as houses, trees, clouds, streets, his motor bike that he parked into the parking space, and that sweet looking car that looked like a Chevrolet Equinox with sweet techs inside... Wait...

"WHAAAA?!?!"

----------

Jason was looking large and wide at the inside of the car, which he sat in the back along with the young Leo, who was wearing gray pants and a simple blue shirt. The inside of the car wasn't like anything a normal Chevrolet Equinox usually have. It had a sweet small screen for the passengers of the back to watch, but with its own satellite. It had a sweet stereo system loud enough for the others out in the streets to hear. It also had a navigating system with a technology that could make the navigation feel easy enough for them. And there were a lot of things that he couldn't really describe at all.

Riding the techno Chevrolet was the white bunny, who is wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. A simple way to get dressed. And the other passenger to the front was the female black cat, with her white, sleeveless top with a black jacket over it, and a long, black skirt. She was seen trying to get in touch with someone on her cellphone.

_"Hello?" _said the person that Lucy was calling.

"Hey, Elizabeth. How are you doing today?"

_"Lucy? Wow, it's been a while since we talked to each other. Anyway, it's been fine. The children are also fine and Fisk is still coming back overseas. It won't be long until he gets home, fortunately."_

"Yeah, well, can I ask you something? Tommy and I have been thinking that... Maybe we can go and visit you guys next weekend. Are you ok with it? You're not busy with a few stuff now, do you?"

_"Oh no! It's alright. You guys can come and visit anytime. But I'll have to ask for Fisk's permission. I'm not really sure if he has anything to do when he gets home."_

"Oh, don't worry. I know my brother. And I'm sure that he doesn't have anything else to do."

_"Alright. Well, when he gets back and when I receive his approval, I'll call you back, ok? Well, talk to you later. I need to take care of Abigail and Thomas."_

"Alright. Take care!" And so, Lucy hung up, ending the conversation between her and Elizabeth. She was happy that everything went alright with her and her children.

Back to Jason, he was still a little shocked at all of the technology that an abnormal Chevrolet have. He wanted to know how the family afford all of that. "You... afford an entire perfect technology set for your car...? How much did they pay you...?"

Tommy chuckled and looked at him through the small mirror to the front and above. "They didn't pay me much. I just kept the money to pay for the bills and such. And when I got a lot of savings in my bank, we thought that we could use it to afford a new house, with bigger and richer design. But since our car was a little... Shitty..."

Lucy glared at her husband a little, when he said one cursed word. "Tom, watch your mouth. We still have Leo with us, you know..."

The bunny gasped and quickly placed on hand over on his lips, realizing what he just said in front of his dear child. "Oh! I... I didn't mean to say it outloud!"

Leo, confused of what the word meant, turned to his uncle to ask him. "Uncle Jason? What does... "Shitty" mean?"

The black male cat gave out a small laugh at the young nephew's question before replying him with a safe answer. "You'll understand when you get older. You're not old enough to know what that word means."

"Oh man! Can you tell me, please? I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

"Sorry, little soldier. But I still won't tell you."

"Aww..." Leo pouted a little, which made Jason laughed and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Ah, don't sweat too much! I'll get you a new toy when we get to the mall!"

"Really?" Now, Leo was showing him his big, cute eyes.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome! Just you wait, buddy!" The big, black cat gave his little nephew a nice wink of an eye, as a sign that he promised that he will get him something special. Seeing it, leo grew out a big smile at his uncle, appreciating his goodness.

Looking through the mirror, Lucy smiled at the two of them getting along so well with each other. It was nice to see family between family understanding one another. If that keeps up, the two of them will share an unbreakable bond with each other, just as she and Tom shared the very same bond with Leo, when he was born.

Come to think of it... The bond they shared was the very same way when she shared a bond with her mother and father, after she was born. She knew that that bond would never be broken no matter what, even when she was arguing with her mother about a common subject. And that same bond went along with her twin brother, whom she had detested because of his silly ways, when they were young. But soon then, they understood each other very well, like they are connected with one another...

Suddenly, something made her mind clink once more. But this time, it wasn't a simple rememberance like last time, but a quick flash went through her mind and into her eyes. Her head was starting to ache all of the sudden after that flash, so she had to close her eyes to try and block out the pain at least. _'W... What the...?' _she thought. It was the same as last time, but with a different approach. Like, as if something wanted her to take notice of that. But what was it, she thought?

_"... Lucy... Oh Lucy..." _She heard someone's voice, suddenly, as she quickly opened her eyes of shocked. Did she hear it right? Was someone... calling out for her name? The voice came from directly into her mind, but she wasn't sure who it was. It couldn't have been Tommy, whom she was happily married with... And it couldn't have been that other guy. Then, she heard the voice again. _"Let me sweep away that pain... Let me make you feel alive... With everything I have for you..." _As the voice said it, it sounded like... She was... having sex with someone that she didn't even know. But who...?

Then, her eyes suddenly took a sight on the vague vision once more. But this time, she found that the fogs were started to get a little less numerous, and the image was getting a little clearer, but still to vague to tell what it was. When she saw the shadowy figures, they were moving somewhat. Something like... A missionary position? Then, she had no doubt about it. She WAS having sex with someone. But that someone... wasn't someone that she remembered. It wasn't Tommy or the other guy. It was someone else. And when she thought about it... Could it be a memory? A memory that she couldn't remember until now?

"Lucy?" Just like last time, she heard her beloved calling out to her. She snapped out of it and turned her head towards him, who had a worried expression on his face. When she looked back, both Jason and Leo were also looking at her, a hint of worryness hinting on their face. "Is... there something wrong, Lucy?" asked her husband, as his voice were a little more worried than his face. "Are... are you hurt? Is there something that is bothering you? What is it?"

Lucy didn't want to keep making Tommy worry like that. She didn't want any of her friends worrying about her of such things. She tried to change the situation for the better. "No, it's fine... Just a little small headache, that's all... You don't have to worry so much. I'm fine." she said, showing them her smile. But that smile she made... was a smile that is trying to hide the fact about her uneasy feeling... and the memory that she was remembering.

Jason, however, saw through that fake smile and felt a little more concern than ever. He wanted to know what was on her mind right now, and why she continued to space out like that. He wanted to know directly what was on her mind. "A small headache?" he said. "I think there's something more to that, Lucy. There's something that you don't want us to know, and that you're afraid that we'll worry like hell. What was on your mind, Lucy?"

She gasped, surprised that Jason was able to make it into her thoughts even through the fake smile and the happy attitude. She wanted to change the subject, but she found no other way to say so. So she sighed. "Well... It's just that... I'm... starting to remember something... Something that's been on my mind for a short while..."

"What?" said Tommy, a little as concern as Jason was. He still kept his eyes on the road, but his ears are listening to her words. "Then why didn't you tell me of it? If that thing is bothering you, then you could have tell me of it. I can try to help you out a little..."

"I know, I know..." said Lucy. "But... The first time when that happened, I didn't care even less about it. I was thinking that maybe it was a little like my vision just went cloudy for a second. But the second time it happened... I was starting to be a little more curious of it. It's not really normal for me to have thought of it so suddenly two times in the same period of time... And the third time... right now, it felt a little different than the last two... It's like, it was starting to improve after the last two... And it looked like that... it was... Urgh!" She gave up. She litterally slam her hands onto her face, as she was thinking too much of it. "I don't know what! Now it's bothering me! I don't know why something like that it happening to me!"

"Lucy..." Now, Tommy was more concern of Lucy's problem than being worried about it. He left one hand from the handle of the wheel and placed it on her shoulder, rubbing it smoothly to try and make her feel alright with him around. "Lucy... If it keeps bothering you, maybe it's a little like a flashback. I think... I think it was trying to make you remember something from the past. We forget about our past after a while... But if that keeps on bothering you, then... I guess all I can say at this time... is to try and remember it harder."

The black female cat turned her head towards her husband, her face slipping off from her hands. His worry expression saddened her heart, but she couldn't keep on trying to make him worry a lot. She gently smiled and nodded, setting her hands back down on her thighs. "Yeah... I guess you're right... If I remember what it was... Then it won't bother me anymore with those flashbacks... I'll try my best to remember it..." She received a small smile from him, as she was feeling happy that she could see him feeling well about her.

Jason closed his eyes and smiled. If anything like that ever happens again, she would try her best to remember it sooner. When he opened his eyes again, he could see a certain exit road to the one place that would lead them there. "Yo, Tom. Exit on the right." he said.

Tommy quickly turned back to the road, after looking at Lucy for a brief moment, and noticed the exit sign on the right. He took a small turn to the exit and there they were. While he was driving to there, he was thinking about a certain thing about the mall. "Hey, Jason? What's that mall like? Is it like any other mall? If so, I don't expect something special about it."

"Oh, no, my good friend." said Jason, as he grinned. "That mall has everything a shopper would have dream of! They got lotsa stuff in store! You can never get tired of it!"

Lucy probably looked like that she wasn't interested in what Jason said, or doubt that it had everything. "Well, even if it is special, do you expect me being excited about it? I mean, what's so awesome about that mall aside from the others, anyway?"

----------

"This... is... AWESOME!!!!" cried out the joyful black female cat, as she carried a lot of bags containing everything that she ever dreamt of. She was proven right. The mall DOES have everything that almost none of the other ones have. The family went through several of stores. Clothing stores, food stores, toy stores (Especially for Leo) and so many of them that they couldn't even describe because of the joy of being there to shop. They were seen walking down the hall, searching through shops and shops for new items in their disposal. "Wow! I didn't know that shopping in that mall can be so much fun! There's so many stuff that we can buy at low price! It's amazing!"

Jason laughed at Lucy's joyful enthusiasm. He knew that she would blow out her joy in that mall. "Told ya so! Junes Intersection Mall is one of the best malls yet! Everyone loves shopping in here to get so many stuff that they can't find in other stores!"

Tommy was feeling happy to get everything they wanted with small prices to pay. And not only that, but he was also happy to see his son having a lot of fun, whom he was holding his hand and who is playing with his new, toy plane, making playful plane noises. "You're right. It's really the best there is. Maybe we can spend most of our family time shopping in here. It'll be perfect!"

Jason agreed to Tommy's decision. He was going to say the same, until a certain thought came in mind. A consequence of the creation of the mall and its popularity. "Oh yeah... Actually, maybe it's best if you don't shop in here most of the times."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well... There is some reports that says because of Junes' popularity and high sales, most of the other stores around it are beginning to close down out of business. The owners of those shops hold a deep grudge against Junes, saying that they want it to be out of the way and stop ruining their business. And they swore that if people come to the mall many so often, they would hunt them down... Not literally, or course. Don't worry."

"Oh... I see." said Lucy, understanding perfectly well of the status of other stores. "Maybe the mall is special, somewhat... It gets really popular because of its sells, but it gets really hated by those around it. I knew I have my doubts somewhat..."

"Heh. Well, don't worry much about it." said Jason, chuckling. "If we can be a little careful of where we shop, then maybe everything is not so bad. But too bad no one else thought about it. They're not really strong against their common sense of fashion."

Tommy nodded, understanding well of what Jason said. "Yeah... Fashion beats common sense, if that's what you mean by that..." he said. Then, I thought came in mind and he decided to play around with him with something that might make him a little more challenging. "And I doubt that Jason would be strong enough with everything that I can do." Then, there was a sudden silence. Everyone in the family turned to Jason, who had an expression that says 'Whaaaaa?'.

"... I'm sorry, but what do you say again?"

The white bunny smirked. "You hear me. I don't think you can beat me in everything I do. Not even the kind of games that I play."

Lucy had a strange feeling that something might not end well, if Tommy continued to provoke the black male cat. "Um... Tommy, I don't think it's a good idea to try and-"

But she was soon cut off, when Jason smirked through his words. "Oh yeah? Are you saying that you're challenging me?"

"Oh yeah." said Tommy. "I can beat you in less than ten seconds, hands down."

"Well..." The black male cat slid his hand into his pocket, to pull out 10 bucks from it. "If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get! I challenge you...!" Dramatically, he pointed at the nearest place that is a very good challenge for the two. "... to the ARCADES! IN MORTAL COMBAT RACING!!!" That nearest place was a big arcade room, filled with as many arcade games for almost everyone to play. And the game Jason mentioned was a racing game. But it's not like any other racing games. It was a racing game with sweet controls, sweet sound effects and something that is big enough for 8 players to play.

Lucy was starting to get a little worried, though. She knew what would happen if someone asked him to come to the arcades. Tom had a very good taste in arcades and he won't turn down the offer or even a challenge to play in there. It would take a couple of hours or so for him to finish up. And she didn't want to wait for a long time just so he could play. "Um... Dear, I... don't think it's a good time to play. Maybe we can go to the arcades next time, maybe next week. Besides, I..." She was trying to get her husband to change his mind about it, hoping that he will listen to her and do as she said.

However, her hopes were shattered high when one, simple phrase was said. "YOU'RE ON!" And so, in a blink of an eye, both Tommy and Jasonw ent inside of the arcades like a fast cougar.

The female cat sighed, as she watched her husband and her cousin playing against each other in a racing game for who knows when...

----------

"HAH! Gotcha! I'm first!" shouted out the black male cat.

"Damn it! I can't lose! If I can use the shortcut to... YES!! Back in first place!" shouted the bunny in victory.

"WHAT?! No way! Come on, give me some boost around here!"

"I'm not gonna let you get passed me!"

The two grown men were playing against each other in the same racing game for hardly less than an hour. The current score against the two are this.

Jason - 8

Tommy - 8

They have made 16 races already and yet, still, they continued to play with a large amount of tokens in their possession? How did they get so much money to buy that many of them? No one knows for sure...

Outside, Lucy was sitting on a bench, waiting for the two men to have done playing in the arcades. She knew that it would end up like that. She just knew shit. She sighed a little, as she continued to stare at the men, who are trying their best to get in first place through the finish line. Then, she felt a small tug on her skrit and she looked down to see her son, who looked like he was amazed by something... The arcade, perhaps? "Mom, that place looks great! Can we go inside and play!? Please?!" plead the young child, giving his mother a wonderful pair of puppy eyes, that could only melt the heart of the innocent.

Lucy smiled. She picked her son up from the floor and set him on her thigh, but still kept her arms to support him. "Well, I guess that's alright. After all, your father and uncle might continue to play for a long time. So let's have some fun for the two of us." she said, as she received Leo's sudden shout of joy. She stood up from the bench, with Leo still in her arms, and walked towards the arcade room.

Come to mention it... It had been a while since she played video games. Maybe a few years ago or so... She remembered the time when she and Fisk were kids. They were playing their very first game on the Nintendo Entertainment console... Super Mario Bros. They loved the game and each and every night, mostly, they challenged each other to play the game and have the highest score to win, whenever if they finished their adventure or whenever when the two of them die. In most games, she was the best around, beating her brother in highscores. Whenever he pouted that he lost again and again, she just couldn't help, but smile at him. It made her want to give him a hug...

Suddenly, something clinked her mind again. But this time, it was a sound of glass shattering into millions of pieces. And then, her head began to errupt in pain. When it happened, Lucy suddenly let out a small, painful moan, before she began to lower herself onto her knees, confusing her son. Just as she set her son down safely to the ground, she slipped her arms off of him and placed her hands on her head, before clutching it softly.

"Mom?" asked Leo, who was starting to get worried at his mother's sudden action. Then, the next thing that made him worry a lot more was the small cry of pain coming from her, as she clutched her head hard with her hands, trying to stop the pain inside of it. "Mom?! Mom! Are you ok?!"

But the son only received yet another cry of pain from her. "Aaargh!! My... My head...!! What's happening...?!?!" The pain inside of her head was too great for her to resist. Even though she used her hands to try and calm her head down, it wasn't enough to stop it. She could only painfully cry out, alerting some of the shoppers around to look at her.

Leo couldn't stand looking at his mother in pain. He needed his father's help. "Mom! Hold on! I'll get dad!" he said, before he rushed right inside of the arcade room, trying to get Tommy.

Meanwhile, inside of it, a race was won. And Tommy shouted out of victory, after so many shortcuts and amount of speed of his virtual car. "YES!! I won! Beat that, Uncle cat!" he yelled out at the losing cat, who slumped his head down on the wheel, moaning in defeat.

It wasn't long before Leo came as quickly as he could. "Dad! Dad!"

Tommy noticed his cry and looked at him, a little concern of his cry. "Huh? What's wrong, Leo?"

"It's mom! She's hurt!"

"... What?!" The message got both the father and uncle an urgent call, as they rushed out from their racing seats and ran outside of the arcades, followed by the young boy who rushed along with them. "Lucy!!" cried out Tommy, as he saw her beloved wife kneeing on the ground, clutching her head in pain. He slid himself down on the ground and reached out to her, looking at her and worrying about her shitless. "Lucy! What's wrong?!" Tommy tried calling out to her, but she responded with another painful cry. Tommy worried like there was no tomorrow. "Lucy! Lucy!!!"

Jason let out a small grunt, as he couldn't stand looking at his cousin in pain until help arrives. "Hold on! I'm calling the ambulance!" he said, as he quickly took out a cellphone from his pocket and began to dial the numbers.

The white bunny continued to shout out to her name, trying his best to calm her down from the pain. Suddenly, in Lucy's perspective, Tommy's cry were beginning to fade like she was dragged underwater, hearing only his muffles until she couldn't hear no more. Then, her vision went cloudy once more, surrounded by countless of fogs...

_"... Lucy... Oh Lucy..." _... That voice... It was the same voice as last time! But why? Why did that voice came back for the second time? Something was wrong... Something was very wrong to her... Then, the fogs began to clear out, as an image appeared in front of her eyes. But this time, her view was clear enough to see two shadowy figured moving against each other. There was no doubt about it. It was a missionary sex position.

_"Oh...! I didn't know... you were that good...!" _Lucy suddenly heard another voice. Another voice aside from the first one she heard... It sounded like... Her! She was right all along! That image that she was seeing... The scene that she was watching... It was her having sex with someone! But to her dismay... She didn't even remember who that someone is. It wasn't Tommy or that other guy. It was someone that she couldn't possibly remember!

_"Neither have I about you... Lucy..."_

_"Please... Give me all the love you kept inside of you... F...k..." _What...? F...k...? Didn't her younger self meant 'fuck'? No... it sounded like she was saying his name. But it was so faint, that she couldn't hear it at all. Now, it was bothering her a lot. She had to know who it was. Or else, she would go crazy...

_'Damn it...! Why...?! Why am I having flashbacks about it all the time...?! Who is he...?! And why did it occured to me everytime?! Who are you...? Who are you...?! Who are you?!'_

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!" She accidentally scream out, almost jumping up, craving for an answer. But at the time she said it, everything went back. Her sights were back in the mall, where they have met the worry eyes of her husband, her son and her cousin.

"... Lucy...?" asked her husband, still worrying about her. "... Are you... alright?"

She could see how much scared her family is. And she felt bad trying to make them worry like that. This time, she didn't want to hide the fact that she was remembering a memory that might had disappeared from her mind until now. "I'm... I'm so sorry... It... it happened again..."

"The flashback?"

"Yeah... But now... it's starting to get worse... This time, it was hurting my head... And... I don't..."

"Hold on, Lucy." said Jason, as he waited for an answer from the ambulance. "I'll call the ambulance. They'll try and help you get through the-"

"NO!" The shout from the female cat suddenly surprised everyone around them. Realizing what she had just said, she looked down on the ground, shamefully. "I'm sorry... But... I'm gonna be alright... No need to call an ambulance... I'll be just fine for now..."

"But Lucy, if this is serious, then we have to call for help..."

"Jason... It's fine... I'm alright..."

"But..." Jason was about to protest, but when he looked at her, her eyes was starting to draw out tears. There were two things that she wanted. Telling him that she's fine, and that she needed some time alone. The male cat understood perfectly her thoughts and ended the call from his cellphone, sliding it back inside of his pocket. "Hey, Leo..." he said to the young boy, who looked up at him quickly. "Let's get to the car... I think your mom needs some time alone..."

"... Ok..." said Leo, nodding to him.

Jason then looked at Tommy, who nodded as he knew what he wanted. The white bunny took out the car keys from his pocket and lend it to him. As the black male cat received the keys, he grabbed the hand of the young boy, picked up a few bags, leaving some of them to the other two, when they're done with it, and went off with the boy. As soon as they left, Tommy looked back at his wife once more. "... Is everything alright...?"

"... I don't get it..." she said, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. "... I don't get it... Why is this happening to me...? Why did I remember it again...? That... memory is bothering me... Trying to hurt me to remember it... But I don't remember at all! And why did it keep on coming back in my mind?! Why, damn it?!" Then, she let herself go. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes, as she sobbed.

Tommy wrapped an arm around his loving wife's shoulders, trying to comfort her with him close to her. The last time, it was only a simple headache. But now, it was more than just a headache. And the memory coming back in her mind every time... Could it have been...? "Lucy..." said Tommy, trying to get her attention. "Lucy... I think... I think your memories are trying to tell you something..."

Through her teary eyes, she looked up to her husband with curiosity. "... What?"

"If you keep remembering things like that... Then maybe it's not a simple flashback... I think your memories are trying to make you remember it for some reason... If it's something important, then you have to remember it."

"But... But it's not important at all...! It only showed me memories of me having sex with someone in the past...!"

"Wait... What?"

"It's true... I had sex with someone... Maybe way before you came in my life... But... That someone... I don't remember who he is! Everything is all blurry...! I remembered having sex with someone, but...! But I STILL can't remember him! Why?! Just why...?"

Now, when she said it, Tommy was a little more concern of the sudden memory that she was having. Why would her memories tried to make her remember the someone that she had sex with? What was it so important that she had to remember it? Why? He didn't know why. And she didn't know why either. Now, it was starting to make him having a headache. "Come on, Lucy..." he said, as he slowly stood up from the ground, holding her up as well from the ground. "Maybe a nice drive back home will make you forget about it... And if anything like happens again... I'll take care of you... Because I'm here for you, no matter what... You're my love... and I won't let anything like that happen to you..."

Lucy went her sights back to her husband, feeling the warmth affection from him. She smiled a little, her eyes still containing her tears. She appreciated his help, and she was starting to feel better with him around. "... Thank you..."

Tommy smiled back, as he received the loving affection from his wife once more. "Come on... Let's get home. We don't want to make the others wait for a long time, right?"

"Yeah..." she nodded.

"Then let's get going. And once we get home... Well... I think you know what I think."

Lucy giggled a little. "Yeah... Let's go..." And so, as they carried all the bags that they have, they walked out to the exit, where Leo and Jason are waiting for them there. They could only hope that it would be the last time that she will have that same flashback again...

----------

The entire family were departing from the mall and went straight to home. This time, Lucy was taking the wheel for the drive, as she thought that maybe a small drive could make her stop having that horrible aching head. As Tommy was seating next to her, he took several of glances at her, worrying that she might get hurt again. Meanwhile in the back seat, Jason and Leo were playing around with a few new toys that they bought from the mall, as they were having a lot of fun together. After a few while, while driving through the road in a grassy field, Jason stopped playing for the moment and looked at Tommy. "By the way, what happened to her?"

The white bunny looked back at the male cat, a little hesitant to answer it. He didn't want to tell him about the "remembering the sex with someone" thing, but he could at least tell him a partial of the memory flashback. "She was... remembering something again..."

"Huh? Another flashback?"

"Yeah... And it was starting to get worse now... But she'll be fine. I'm sure of it. If anything like that ever happens again... I'll take care of her. You can count on me."

"But what if it's not enough?"

"Then I'll keep on taking care of her, until the pains tops, eventually..."

"... Alright..." Jason wasn't sure if Tommy alone will be able to ease Lucy's pain. But when he said that he have to do it, he have to do it. Jason rested his hopes all on Tommy.

But then, the white bunny remembered that there was a certain person who might try and ease her pain easily. The one who understood her a lot, from the day that they were born. The one who always took care of her no matter what... And that one... was... "Fisk."

That took the attention of both Lucy and Jason, as only one of them looked at him from the back seat. "Fisk? What about my other cousin?"

"If my comfort isn't enough to help her out of this... Then maybe Fisk will try and ease her pain eventually."

"Oh right... because they're brothers and sisters?"

Lucy took a small look at her husband through one eye, wondering what did he meant. "Why do you want Fisk's help through that, Tommy?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Tommy, smiling a little. "You told me that ever since the day that you two are born, Fisk cared about you a lot through the days, right? Even though he thought of you as annoying, at first, he cared about you no matter what the situation is. I think he understands you more than I did. And besides, you two are twins. You two can understand one another really well..."

"... Yeah... You're right..." She smiled. It was true. Ever since that they were young children, the only person who truly cared for her, who will always protect, was none other than her twin brother, Fisk. At that point, she remembered something. When she was dying from the terrible cold that she received one day, Fisk was crying, blaming himself for letting that happen to her. It was the one time that she saw that he cared about her. And then, there was another thing, when they were at least 14 or 15 years old. She received a date from a guy named Ted, who was the most popular and hot guy in school. She thought that she will be happy with him around. But then, she learned that he was only doing that to get close to her mother. And after that night, he thought of her as an ugly bitch. She cried non stop after that. And who was there for her? Fisk. He cared about her too much that he was willing to do anything for her, no matter what...

... Fisk... Fisk... Something is bothering her again. And it's about Fisk. Why did it sound familiar to her? Of course, he is her twin brother. And she cared for him as much as he cared for her...

... Cared... Cared...? Why did that word sound familiar to her as well? Of course she cared about him. She loved him like a family member would love her related member...

... Love...? Something didn't seem right at all... Fisk... Cared... Love... Those three words seemed to be connected with each other, somehow... But why? Just why?

... Then... It happened again. The same sound of shattered glass was heard inside of her mind. And as she could tell, the pain was starting to return. Fearing that she might crash against something, like a boulder or a tree, she turned the car to the empty steel path, just in case that someone might want to do something for a while. The others were a little confused with her suddeen turn. "Lucy?" said Tommy, looking at her to know what was wrong. Then, something made his eyes widened. Her face was starting to take on a painful expression, as she let out a small moan of pain from her lips. "Oh no!" Tommy quickly unbuckled the belt from him, as he leaned himself over to her, trying to do something. "Lucy! Hey, are you alright?! Lucy!!"

Jason also understood what was wrong. "Oh no... It's that flashback again?!"

"Lucy! hang on! I'm right here!" cried out the white bunny. But all he received was her painful cry. And then, without being expected, Lucy suddenly opened the door and got off of her seat, before she fell down to the solid ground, while crying out in pain once more. That made Tommy worry like hell once more. "Lucy!! Damn!!" He quickly went over the driver's seat and got out of the car to her.

"Oh shit!" cursed Jason, as he quickly opened the door to follow the other two, with Leo following him suite, with the same worrying expression as the two males. As the two of them joined the couple, both he and Tommy helped her got up from the cold ground. "Hey! Lucy! Hang on!"

But Lucy still cried out of pain, clutching her head hard enough to stop the pain from hurting her too much. It happened again. But why? What was her memories trying to tell her? What?! "My head...!! Not again...!!"

"That's it! I'm going to call help now!" yelled out Jason, as he took out his cellphone and trying to dial up the ambulance.

At the same time, Tommy was crying out to her, trying to stop the pain from hurting her once more. "Lucy!! Please, answer me!! LUCY!!!"

As the pain got larger and larger, the voice of her husband, her cousin, her son, and even the sounds from the road were starting to get faint more and more, as if... She entered the flashback once more. Instead of the view of real life, her eyes soon looked at the very same image from last time, showing the intercourse scene made by her and the anonymous person that she had sex with, a long time ago. The image was clearer than last time, as she could see herself, at a younger age than she had thought, having sex with that very someone, who was still having a shadow appearance unlike her. But why is she seeing only herself full on? Why not the both of them? Are his memories trying to play around with her?

_"... Lucy... Oh Lucy..." _It was that voice again. The voice of the boy that she had sex with a long time ago. _"Oh my... You're so tight... It's hard to go all the way if this keeps up..."_

_"Oh...! Yes...! I can feel yourself going deep inside of me, Fi...!" _Fi...? Not F... k...? The name was starting to sound a little clearer, but still not loud enough for ehr to know what she had called him back then.

_"... Lucy... I promised, that I will protect you from now on... I won't let anybody try and break your heart again..." _Wait... That sentence... It sounded familiar... And when it did, she was starting to remember the boy's name... What...?

_"Oh...! So you really do care about me...!" _It was starting to get clearer... _"... I'm so happy...!" _A little more... _"You're... the only one who truly understands me...!" _A little more... _"I... I love you...! I love you so much... F... F...!"_

"FISK!!!" shouted up Lucy, as the name became remembered by her. Now... She truly knew who she had sex with... After all this time. The one who she had sex with, a long time ago... Was someone who cared for her and understood perfectly her feelings... The one she loved before... was her own twin brother, Fisk. "Fisk... So... the one who I had sex with... for so many years... was you..." She didn't know how she would feel about it. That was... that was wrong... She had sex with her own brother... but why? Why did they have sex with each other? And how?

When she looked around her to see her husband and the others, she found herself in some place not familair... and odd to her. "What...? Where...?" She wasn't in the road anymore. She was standing here, inside of a white room with no doors or windows. Otherwise, no place to enter or exit from. Something was very wrong... When did she get here?

"... You're inside of your mind." She suddenly heard a voice of a young girl. That voice sounded familiar. She turned around to look at that someone who said it and... Something was definitely not right.

"Who... are you...?"

The young girl standing in front of her... was her younger self, 14 years old, it seemed. Along with her black and white fur, and long, silver hair, she wore a simple white dress on her body. Why is she seeing herself? Her younger self? "I am you... Or at least, I'm your memory."

"My... memory...?"

"That's right. I'm the one who sent you the flashbacks of the missing memory locked deep within your heart. It all started when you were trying to find love, to replace the love you have with your brother. There, you slowly forget about your time with him, and how it all happened."

"Then... Then tell me! What is it that you're trying to tell me?! Why all those flashbacks?!"

"I'm trying to warn you about your future."

"My future...?"

"Yes. Your future might be in vain. If you don't settle the score with everything that you ever locked out..."

"... What are you saying...? What about my future?!"

"... If you don't get it done soon... Your future might be very well lost..."

"What?!"

"Lucy... Go and confront your brother. If you want to keep your future... Then you must settle everything with him. You two are destined to end it all... You two are destined to fix everything... If you won't... You and your brother might meet a terrible fate..."

"... What...? Are you saying that... I'll have to do... it... again...?" She was waiting for an answer from her younger self, but suddenly, she was starting to fade away, as if she was a mirage or something. "Wait! What do you want me to do?!"

"... Trust your heart... It tells you what to do..."

"How?! How can I trust it if I don't know how to do something about it?!"

"... Trust it... with your very heart..."

"WAIT!!!" But it was too late. Her younger self disappeared from her view. And suddenly, a flash of light shined into her eyes, almost blinding her in the process... Then, she started to have another memory...

_Flashback_

_It was a dark night right now. And Lucy was unable to sleep peacefully, ever since something happened between her and her brother. She wasn't sure what to do about it. She couldn't stop thinking about it every once in a while. What should she do about it? Then, she had a thought... But she wasn't sure if he shared the same thought as well... But she had to know. She existed from her room and went into her brother's room, slowly opening the door, to see her brother, fully awake and without a top on. He could tell what she was thinking about, as he moved a little to make some space for her. She crawled up to the bed and laid herself there, in front of him._

_"... I was lonely..."_

_"... You don't have to be..." he said._

_End flashback_

She quickly widened her eyes, finding herself back into the real world, on the road. Her head stopped hurting her and she was feeling perfectly fine. She looked up to see her husband, cousin and son looking at her, trying to know her condition. "Lucy?" said Tommy once more. "Are you alright...?"

"Tommy..." Once again, she found her husband worrying about her. She was feeling happy that he cared for her throughout that entire mystery. She turned to look at Jason, who didn't even dial a single nmber once she was recovered from the pain.

"Lucy? Is... is everything ok?" asked the male cat.

She smiled. "Yeah... And now, after so many of them... I remembered..." That got everyone's attention. She continued. "After all this time... It was telling me that there is something that I gotta do... Something that had to be done..."

"... And what is it...?"

She couldn't answer it at the moment, as he mind was filled with the thoughts of trying to know what everything was all about. And so, she pulled out her cellphone from her purse and dialed a certain friend's number. She waited for her friend to pick up. And she did. _"Hello?" _It was Elizabeth's voice. Just the girl that she was waiting for.

"Hey, Elizabeth? It's me again."

_"Lucy? Oh hey! What's up?"_

"Can you tell Fisk to meet me somewhere, once he gets here?"

_"Well, he's already back. But I'm just heading out to pick up Janie from school. And where to?"_

"At... the usual hideout..."

_"Huh? the one where you two always went when there's stuff to talk about?"_

"Yeah... There's something that I wanna tell him... Something important... And something that I gotta do right now."

_"... Alright. I'll warn him about it. Don't worry."_

"Alright, thanks... Well, bye, Elizabeth!"

_"See ya, Lucy!" _And so, the call ended. And Lucy turned off her phone, as everything went perfectly well. She turned to see Tommy, who was feeling more than happy to know something that is solved.

"Lucy..." said the bunny. "So... I guess that must mean that everything is solved, right?"

"No... Not yet, dear. I still have one more thing to do, before I decide that everything is solved. I have to meet up with the one person and settle everything with it... If I don't... I'm not sure what will happen... But I have to do this. Because... It must be my destiny... for the time being..."

"Lucy... Is... Is Fisk the one who you...?" Through the happiness, there was a hint of curiosity that awaits the bunny from the cat. Since she called Elizabeth to tell Fisk something, he wondered... He wondered if the one person she had sex with was...

Lucy giggled a little. "Don't worry, darling. Even if I settle things with him, I'll still be your loving wife, no matter what."

"Yeah... I understand." he said, smiling at his beloved wife.

"So... Mind if I take the car so I can go and meet him?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

Lucy smiled, as she stood up from the ground and turned back towards the driver's seat. Before she could get going, Jason called up to her. "Hey, Light!" She turned her head towards her cousin and smiled at the nickname that he suddenly gave her.

"What's up? And what's with the sweet nickname?"

Jason chuckled. "Just something that I invented for you. And anyways... So... You're gonna meet up with good old Fisk, huh?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Awesome... Before you go, if you catch up with him, tell him that he has another cousin. And I would like to see him to show him who I am. Besides... We're family. You, me, Tommy, the little soldier boy, Fisk, everyone. We're all family. And we stick together through everything together. Got that, Light?"

Lucy could only smile more at her cousin. "Thank you... Jay." she said, giving him a new nickname for him as well. And so, she got inside of the car and started up the engine again, before she took off back in the road, with a new objective in mind.

Tommy stood up from the ground and watched his wife going down on the road, smiling that she was able to remember that one thing. And now, she was off to finish off what she had forgotten for a long time. "Hey, dad?" He heard his son calling for him, as he looked down to him. "Is mom going to visit Uncle Fisk?"

"Yeah... She is." said Tommy. "She has something that needs to be done. She and Fisk shared a strong bond with each other. And that bond won't fade away, no matter what. Because those two... are more than just a simple family."

Jason grinned. "Those two must be special with one another. I think they will do just fine on their own. Then, maybe I'll ask them what it was and all... Heh heh..."

The three boys continued to watch the car, as it disappeared further into the road, encouraging Lucy to complete her task. But there was one thing that's missing for all of them...

"Hey, dad? How do we get home?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere just froze between the two men. "Oh shit." they said simultanously.

----------

As the black female cat continued to drive down the road that is leading to the one place where all the memories she shared with Fisk are there. If what her younger self inside of her head was saying was true, then she might knew that she and FIsk have one more thing to do in order to accomplish their objective. But do they have the same thought about each other? Do they shared the same idea of what to do? Only time will tell...

"... Fisk... I need to see you..."

----------

Lost deep within the valley of love and trust...

A memory went missing inside of it...

Only the heart will be able to recover the lost memory...

Once the heart and memory are connected with one another...

... Hope may tell the ending of true destiny

**End of chapter**

... Wow... This... this must be my biggest chapter yet. And in less than two days... Wow... I guess I am of a rush of finishing it. Well, anyways, that's chapter 2. And... Uh... I have nothing else to say, but to thank NaylorFan90 for his character. And I shall wish the same for him once he adds Leo Daverra in his story as well. Anyways, next chapter... will be LEMONS!!! ... Well, since it's gonna be the last chapter and I have to spice things up a little.

Well, see ya! Have a nice day!


End file.
